Distance
by linksofmemories
Summary: "But she had to live. Leaving the graveyard for the last time, Luna wondered to herself when the distance between them would close and she could finally see that smile he only used on her again."


**Oh hey fanfiction, it's been awhile. Like 5 months. Huh. ANYWAY, I'm writing this because I adore Fred/Luna or, as I affectionately call it, Fruna. Enjoy! **

**I don't want to talk about it to you;  
I'm not an open book that you can rifle through.  
The cold hard truth that you'll see right to,  
I'm just a basket case without you.**

**- Basket Case by Sara Bareilles**

* * *

Books, quills, rolls of parchment, and a few bizarre objects went spilling out on to the perfectly polished floor. Snickers and laughs surrounded her as Luna Lovegood bent down to pick her things up. Her new schoolbag had a huge rip in the bottom and the only logical explanation was the group of Slytherins at the opposite end of the hall.

Luna Lovegood wasn't exactly logical though.

"Nargles again," she said softly, taking the ripped bag in her hands and thinking of the best way to repair it. "I hope they didn't take anything this time."

After collecting her fallen objects, Luna continued to walk down the hallway on her way to Charms class. She was in her fourth year and didn't have one person she could truly call a friend. It didn't bother her much, but being lonely was something she didn't fancy either. Luna's bag had been ripped on several occasions by people of every house, even her own, and today made the third time this week alone. She just hoped that one day someone would be kind enough to help her pick her belongings up.

Stopping on the way to class, Luna opened the door to a deserted bathroom. Placing her bag on the countertop and taking out her wand, she was just about to repair it when she heard hushed whispers from what she thought was an empty stall.

"A Blibbering Humdinger?" she questioned, walking toward the stall.

She knocked twice on the door before it swung open and two red-headed twins were standing there looking right at her. The one to the left was about to open his mouth to explain when Luna turned around.

"Guess not," she said, practically gliding over the tiled floor and back to her bag.

Placing book after book into her newly repaired bag, Luna caught the two twins standing behind her in the mirror, one on each side.

"Hello," she greeted, clasping the bag shut and placing the strap on her shoulder.

"You're not going to tell anyone we were here, right?" one of the twins asked.

"Especially Filch," the one with a slightly deeper voice chimed in.

"Not unless you want me to tell everyone you were just as disappointed as I that a rare Blibbering Humdinger wasn't in that bathroom stall," Luna replied, turning on her foot and skipping towards the bathroom door.

_So those were the Weasley twins everyone always talks about, _Luna pondered to herself.

She had heard of them, seen them, but never talked to them. They were treated like celebrities around Hogwarts and she had even heard a group of Slytherins laughing at a prank they pulled on Mr. Filch once.

Turning a corner, Luna was only minutes from Charms class when a loud rip interrupted her thoughts and laughter once again consumed the hallways around her. Slowly looking down, Luna saw the objects in her bag spread out on the floor.

Make that the fourth time this week.

"Seems like you're having a bad day, _Loony_," an older Slytherin girl snickered, hastily shoving her wand back into her robes.

"The Nargles must be extra feisty today," Luna said distantly, scooping up quills and inspecting them to see if any were broken. "Though I must say they're getting rather _unoriginal_."

Anger flashed behind the eyes of the girl as she stormed over to Luna and picked her up by the collar of her robes. She wasn't very pretty; big, bulky, with greasy hair, and plenty of acne. Luna didn't judge though, she was just curious as to why the girl was so angered by her telling off the Nargles.

"Listen you little, _psycho bitch_," the Slytherin girl snarled. "Your stupid little creatures don't exist. You better think twice before you insult me. Understand?"

Giving a small nod, Luna was set free from the girl's strong grasp and left to pick up the rest of her belongings.

"You must have an awful lot of Wrackspurts buzzing around you," Luna commented.

A fist went flying through the air and before Luna could even flinch it was caught in a hand only centimeters from her face. Blinking her blue eyes slowly, Luna looked to see whose hand had saved her to see one of the Weasley twins. The one with the slightly higher voice, was a little bit shorter, and whose features were more boyish.

"Hey, don't get mad because she didn't cower," he said, shoving her fist away and then turning to Luna. "You all right?"

"Just fine," Luna said, watching the Slytherin girl and her friends storm off. "Which twin are you?"

"Fred," he nodded before bending over to grab a pile of Luna's books. "And you are?"

"Luna Lovegood," she replied, taking the books he offered her and holding them firmly in her arm. "At this rate I'll be terribly late for Charms. I hope Professor Flitwick will understand. There are so many Nargles at Hogwarts this year."

"We're the only ones here, you don't have to talk about Nargles like they're real," Fred laughed, examining her ripped bag and giving it a tap with his wand.

"Nonverbal spell," Luna noted. "You must be a seventh year."

"Right you are Ms. Lovegood, and you?" he asked, giving her a smile she could tell was used on many girls.

"Fourth," she said simply, taking her bag and placing her possessions back in it. "Thank you for your help, Fred. I'll be off. Oh, and Nargles are very much real. You should be careful of them, no telling what they'll do next."

As she skipped down the hallway Fred scratched the back of his neck. He had heard things about "Loony" Lovegood like everyone else had, but she didn't seem _too _bizarre. She was spacey with weird beliefs, so what? It's not like she was an ugly Slytherin girl who picked fights for no reason.

Besides, she was kind of cute if he didn't think about her being the same age as his kid sister.

* * *

Since everyone had different lunches the Ravenclaw table was deserted except for maybe 20 students, if that. Luna picked a spot towards the end of the table and placed her bag on the bench next to her. Today's lunch consisted of what looked to be roast beef sandwiches and a few side dishes.

Once she had made a sandwich and given herself a generous helping of potatoes, Luna went shuffling through her bag. It hadn't ripped in a while and she felt that she had Fred to thank for that. He must have scared those Nargles off.

While groping around for her half-finished Potions homework she felt her hand brush against a loose piece of parchment. Taking it out of her bag, she looked at it to see scratchy handwriting.

_If any Nargles pick on you again just come find me._

_-Fred Weasley the Great Nargle Hunter_

She couldn't stop the laugh that bubbled from her lips. He was different, but not in a bad way. His kindness was something she rarely crossed upon and at first she thought it was staged when he stood up for her. It seemed genuine now.

Her eyes anxiously went to the Gryffindor table across the Great Hall. She looked for bright red hair, but all she saw that was close was auburn and a weird shade of brown that couldn't possibly be natural.

Sagging her shoulders, Luna began to eat her sandwich and look at the clear sky above her when loud laughter interrupted her thoughts of Gulping Plimpies. Her large eyes looked to the end of the hall to the entrance to see a pair of red-heads walk into the hall along with a few friends.

George was laughing along with a few people she recognized from the Gryffindor Quidditch team while Fred walked behind them looking distant. A girl walked into the hall and walked briskly past Fred. She was beautiful with dark skin and hair and had a strength and elegance in her walk that Luna always wanted. Luna's eyes looked back to Fred who was watching the girl walk past him. His own eyes were filled with sadness and regret as he walked towards George.

About to swing one long leg over the bench, Fred stopped when the girl sat across from where he was going to sit. She immediately engaged herself in conversation and Fred recoiled his leg. George asked him something Luna didn't hear and Fred shook his head.

Luna opened her bag and took out her Spectrespecs before walking to the Gryffindor table. She had no idea what she was doing and it took all of her will not to walk back to her lonely side of the Ravenclaw table, but she pressed on. Now standing behind a tall, broad back Luna breathed in and tapped Fred's shoulder. Fred turned around just as Luna had slipped on her Spectrespecs.

"Lots and lots of Wrackspurts," she said, looking up at him.

"Pardon?" Fred asked.

"Wrackspurts," Luna said bluntly. "They're invisible. They fly around your head and go through your ears to make your brain go fuzzy. You can only see them with these."

She slipped off the Spectrespecs and offered them to him but he shook his head. "I believe you."

It was obvious to Luna that he didn't.

"If you say so," she said dreamily, placing them on the top of her head. "I'll be seeing you then."

Turning around, the thought of her half-eaten sandwich was sounding even more appealing. She could tell that Fred wasn't comfortable with her approaching him and his friends had given her that _look_. She'd seen it so many times. The one that practically screamed how much better they were than her.

"Wait, Luna!" a voice called out to her.

Already at the end of the Gryffindor table, Luna turned around to see Fred jogging towards her.

"How 'bout we take some sandwiches and eat by the lake," he suggested. "It's too nice of a day to be cooped up in here."

She was floating on air as she walked back to the Ravenclaw table to collect her things. After wrapping up two sandwiches and placing the strap of her bag on her shoulder, Luna followed Fred as he walked to the entrance of the Great Hall.

"Be honest," Luna said once they were in the hallway. "Why are you eating lunch with me?"

"Just wanted to," he shrugged, taking a colossal bite out of his sandwich.

"It's because you didn't want to see that girl, right?" Luna asked, ignoring his last statement. "I'm not dumb."

"I never said you were," Fred replied, scratching the back of his neck awkwardly. "Angelina broke it off with me today. We have the same friends, so I didn't really know where to go. Then you showed up."

They were quiet the rest of the way to the lake. Taking in the fresh air and sunshine, Luna kept darting her eyes every which way to make sure he didn't have friends that were out here he would ditch her for. For some reason she was almost positive that he would see someone. He surprised her though by just waving to people he knew.

After reaching the edge of the lake, Fred dropped his schoolbag and then sat down on the soft grass. She hesitantly sat a few feet away from him. He snorted and reached over to grab her elbow gently.

"I don't bite," he teased, sliding her across the ground with ease. "Much."

Feeling her face heat up, Luna quickly took a sandwich and bit into it. Chewing rapidly, she looked out on to the surface of the huge lake.

"I wonder if the Giant Squid eats roast beef," she pondered out loud. "Or maybe Dabberblimps."

"Dabber- what?" Fred asked, his mouth full of roast beef.

"Creatures that live underwater," Luna said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "I would love it if I could ask one of the Merpeople to find one for me."

"I don't think I'm familiar with Dabberblimps," Fred said.

This didn't surprise Luna in the least.

"Although I'd like to learn more," he added upon seeing the disappointed look on her face. "Where can I read up on them?"

Her face brightened quite a bit after that. "_The Quibbler _of course! My father's the editor."

This didn't surprise Fred in the least.

* * *

The happiest thought she could think of. The happiest thought. The happiest- Oh this was useless. Everyone else in the DA was happily casting Patronus charm after Patronus charm. Ginny Weasley had a horse, Hermione Granger with an otter, Ron Weasley with some kind of yappy dog, but Luna was completely at a loss.

She had plenty of happy memories with her father and even joining the DA, it was like having friends for once in her life, but all they had produced were mere mists of silver from the tip of her wand.

Collapsing in a heap on the ground, Luna watched everyone else with her chin in her hands. They were all in groups with their closest friends and watching Harry give instruction closely. Soon she was dazing off thinking about Crumple-Horned Snorkacks when a pair of legs appeared in front of her.

"Given up, have you?" the owner of the legs asked.

Luna snapped out of her daze to look up at Fred Weasley. Grinning smugly, he offered her his hand which she took.

"No, just taking a break," she assured. "Are you taking one as well, Fred?"

"No, already casted my Patronus, twice," he said. "I came over here to help you. It looked like you weren't having much luck."

"I'm just taking a break," she repeated, looking down at her shoes.

Sighing, Fred ran a hand through his flaming hair before resting it on her shoulder. "Come on, Luna. There must be something you can think of. What makes you happy?"

No one had ever asked her that before. Squeezing her eyes shut, she tried to think of something that made her happy.

Her father of course, he was brilliant and always full of terrific ideas. The DA was another, friends (or people she would like to think of as her friends) and learning exciting things Umbridge wouldn't dare to even mention. Pudding, it was a wonderful dessert. Her wand, only she had one like it. Only one thing really stood out though.

"My mum," she said simply after some time.

"Great," Fred said. "Think about stuff like letters she sent you or packages work too. How about Christmas, that wasn't too long ago so you must have recent memories from then. Maybe you could even-."

"She died when I was nine," Luna interrupted, her eyes fluttering open as she kept her gaze trained on her shoes.

"Sorry," Fred supplied. "You probably have a great memory of her though. Just one thing that made you really happy that she did for you."

"I can't really remember any memories that were really spectacular," Luna said slowly. "But she was spectacular. Absolutely brilliant and really beautiful. Two traits I don't think I managed that well…"

"Don't be so hard on yourself," Fred assured. "You must be pretty brilliant to be in Ravenclaw and the other thing… Well you're not doing too badly."

Her cheeks were stained with color as she slowly looked up to his grinning face. His hand was still placed snuggly on her shoulder, but had inched up slightly to the crook of her neck. This was only the third time they had talked before and for some reason her heart was fluttering like crazy and her mind was a tad fuzzy. Wrackspurts. That had to be it.

"Just think of your mum," he said, sliding his hand off of her shoulder and placing it back in his pocket.

Giving a small nod, Luna turned slightly and held her wand out in front of her. Her eyes closed and she saw her mother just as she remembered her. Blonde hair was twisted up into a bun and her eyes were the most beautiful blue, she was making a birthday cake and twisting her cherry wood wand in circles to stir the batter.

"_Expecto Patronum_!" Luna shouted.

She opened her eyes to see a strong jet of silver mist shoot out of her wand. It shone brilliantly and Luna looked frantically for any sign of legs or fins, but the stream of silver dyed down and then vanished.

"Guess that wasn't the one," she said to herself, turning to find Fred still standing there.

"How 'bout another memory?" he asked. "That was definitely stronger than the others you casted, right?"

"I suppose," Luna said dazedly, fiddling with the wand in her hand. "I just- That was the only thing I could think of. I guess I haven't made enough happy memories."

"Once more," Fred said stubbornly. "Come on. The first thing that comes to mind."

Nodding slightly, still not thoroughly convinced, Luna closed her eyes once more and thought of her mum and dad. They were so in love and she could tell her father still loved her more than anything. She wanted to find that, her one true love. Who would pay attention to her though? She was _Loony _Lovegood after all.

A flash of red and she saw two twins wedged in a bathroom stall, one of them stopped a fist from coming towards her, repaired her bag, talked to her in the Great Hall, slid her across soft grass by the elbow, listened intently about Dabberblimps, let his hand linger on her shoulder a bit too long… Before she knew it her wand was raised and her eyes open.

"_Expecto Patronum_!" she shouted once more.

A silver hare went dashing out of the tip of her wand and bouncing around the Room of Requirement. Turning her head excitedly, she flashed a rare smile at Fred.

"You did it," he said, watching the hare bounce around happily and then resting his eyes on her. "Nice job."

"I couldn't have done it without you," she thanked.

"Nah, it wasn't me, it was whatever you thought of," he said. "What _did _you think of by the way?"

"Oh, um-," she started, but before she could finish a loud banging interrupted them.

"Just a second," Fred said shortly, making his way up to the forming crowd of people and next to George.

The glass on the wall shattered and several people held up their wands in defense. Soon a large blast opened the wall and everyone went stumbling backwards. Once the smoke had cleared Luna was able to make out a group of people with a small blur of pink in the middle.

"Get them," Umbridge's voice was short and harsh.

* * *

Taking a sharp intake of breath and biting down on her lip, Luna wrote the next line. Her hand was shaking from pain and she had to wipe it on her robes to get excess blood off. If Umbridge saw more blood smeared on her parchment she would have to redo the lines again.

The other person who had been in the room with her walked up to Umbridge with parchment in hand. Luna watched as Umbridge examined the parchment and nodded. The girl sighed with relief and walked quickly out of the room, giving Luna a small smile of encouragement.

"Ms. Lovegood," Umbridge said. "You've smeared the parchment again with your _ink _I think you'll have to start over again."

Umbridge snatched Luna's nearly finished parchment from her and replaced it with a crisp, new one. Tears itched at her eyes and Luna hastily rubbed them away. She had to finish this or she wouldn't be well rested. If she wasn't well rested she would oversleep and not be able to eat breakfast with Fred tomorrow morning.

As she continued to write Luna's mind wandered off to Fred. She liked him, a lot. More than she'd ever liked a boy. They ate lunch together one day and breakfast the next. He had finished his lines in record time before leaving the room. Not before lifting up her chin to wipe away a stray tear though.

Her heart had ran at least two whole marathons before calming down after he'd done that.

After another hour in her own personal hell, Luna left the classroom with a note in hand to give to any teacher who was patrolling the halls. Blood trickled down her shaking hand and she wiped it on her skirt. It just wouldn't stop.

Suddenly, a hand grasped her forearm and before she could even shout she was pulled into an empty classroom. The door closed and her back was pressed against the stone wall.

"Let me see," Fred said angrily, taking her injured hand and holding his illuminated wand to it.

"Fred, it's not-," she protested as he stroked his thumb across her aching skin.

"Don't, Luna," he cut off. "Why the bloody hell does she torture you more than anyone else?"

"She doesn't like my father's magazine," she said softly. "It's all 'full of lies' according to her."

Silence plunged through the air as he massaged her broken skin with his thumb. His brown eyes flickered down to look into her blue orbs before looking back at her hand.

"That bitch is going to die," he said in a hushed tone before pressing his lips to her bleeding hand.

Her heart jumped into her throat as her face turned what she imagined was a bright red.

"Fr-Fred, what are you-?" she stuttered.

"Shh," he hissed as he glided his tongue across her scar.

She was going to die. Right then and there, or at least wake up from this dream. Or was it a nightmare? She wasn't quite sure yet. Curling her toes, she squeezed her eyes shut and tried not to think about his tongue on her hand or his close proximity. Her shakiness was only increased as she dared to open her eyes to look into his.

He let go of her hand briefly to yank off his scarlet and gold necktie. Taking her hand back, he wrapped the fabric around her hand and tied it tightly before inspecting his work. Nodding, he looked back at her with a raised eyebrow. It was like she was acting weird and licking her hand was perfectly normal.

"You okay?" he asked, cocking his head to the side.

"Ye-Yes," she nodded. "Wrackspurts."

"Of course," he said in understanding. "You've had loads around you lately, huh?"

Nodding again, Luna slowly turned toward the door as if making sure he was allowing her to leave. Once they were in the hallway walking in comfortable silence Luna made it a habit of darting looks at him. He looked like normal Fred now, not possessive, possibly lustful Fred he was just moments before. The only evidence left was the small smear of blood on his chin.

"Oh, Fred," she said, tugging at the elbow of his robes. "You've got some blood on your chin."

Looking back at her, she could have sworn she saw the same look in his eyes from before, but it disappeared quickly. He raised his hand to the opposite side of his face to wipe it away. She shook her head and retrieved a crumpled handkerchief from the pocket of her robes. Pressing it against his chin, she wiped the blood away and stuffed the handkerchief back to where it was previously.

"Thanks," Fred said simply with a smug grin.

"Sure thing," Luna said. "It was either me or a Blibbering Humdinger and you surely don't want them-."

"Oh, shut it," Fred growled, taking her face roughly in his hands and lowering his lips to hers.

Their lips were just a breath away when a hurt voice cut between them.

"A fourth year?" Angelina Johnson asked a ways away. "Really? Loony Lovegood of all people."

"Angelina, don't," Fred warned, wrapping an arm around Luna.

"I won't," she said, focusing her glance on Luna. "He is so above you."

"Ex-Excuse me?" Luna asked, taken aback.

"Just watch out," Angelina warned, ignoring Fred's angry stare.

With that final note, Angelina turned on her heel and continued to patrol the halls since she was in fact Head Girl. Luna looked up at Fred to see him gazing after Angelina. She untangled herself from his arms and walked a few steps back.

"Don't listen to her," Fred said, placing a hand on her shoulder.

Luna nodded and silence overcame them. Angelina was probably right; she was just Loony Lovegood after all.

"I need to get some sleep," she said.

"Right," Fred agreed. "See you at breakfast?"

"Of course," she said before skipping in the opposite direction.

He didn't see the tears in her eyes and she didn't hear him scold himself about coming on to a girl who had just recently turned 15 years-old.

* * *

Walking through the brick barrier at King's Cross Station, Luna's heart was pounding. She was excited for summer and she hadn't seen her father in a while, but neither of those had her that excited. Or maybe nervous was the more appropriate term. She hadn't seen Fred since he and George had left school on their broomsticks after an impressive display of fireworks.

She wasn't even sure if he was going to be at the platform or not. Maybe he had already left. Maybe he would avoid her at all costs. For some reason it all seemed like one big maybe.

"Luna!" a familiar voice called out to her.

Luna turned her head to see her father waving at her. Smiling, Luna made her way across the platform and to her father who was gaining strange looks from the Muggles. Once she was to her father Luna was enveloped in a warm hug.

"Missed you," she said, smiling up at him as he took her trunk from her.

"I missed you as well," Xenophilius Lovegood said. "I went on a short expedition when you were gone. Tried to find a Crumple-Horned Snorkack to show you for your homecoming, but alas it got away."

"Oh, that's too bad," Luna said distantly, her eyes scanning the groups of wizards and witches for red hair. "I've always wanted to see one."

"Yes and there's _The Quibbler _as well," he continued. "Ever since that interview with your friend, Mr. Potter, we've become even more popular!"

"That's fantastic!" Luna said, meaning it completely, but still searching for red hair.

"Well enough about me," Xenophilius said. "How was your year? Other than going to the Ministry did anything exciting happen?"

"Not really," Luna replied. "I am sorry about that. I know I probably worried you greatly when you were told I went to the Ministry of Magic."

Xenophilius smiled at his daughter and patted her on the head. Luna could tell he was about to give some encouraging words when a voice she had been longing to hear broke through the crowd.

"Luna!" the voice shouted.

She turned quickly, her heart pounding, to see Fred Weasley with the biggest smile on his face walking straight towards her. He looked just like she remembered except for the detail of a rather expensive-looking jacket. The boyish grin was still the same and she found herself grateful for that.

Without even a word of greeting, Fred wrapped his long arms around her and pulled her as close to him as he possibly could. Putting aside that they were surrounded by people and that her father was only a mere foot away, Luna wrapped her arms around his back and inhaled slightly. Still smelled like him too.

"How was the rest of your year?" he asked with his arms still around her, his breath tickling her ear.

"Uneventful," she said simply, too dazed by the fact that he was still hugging her.

He snorted and pulled back from her to look down into her blue eyes. She tried to avoid his but he grabbed her chin and held her face up.

"Were you trying to kill me?" he asked. "Not only do my younger sister and brother go to the Ministry to fight off Death Eaters, but so do you? Do you have any idea how-?"

"Excuse me, young man, but who are you?" Xenophilius asked.

Luna had forgotten entirely that her father was standing in such a close proximity to them. Fred looked over her head to see Xenophilius standing there with a rather confused and disapproving expression.

"I'm Fred Weasley, sir," he said, stepping away from Luna and holding out his hand. "I'm a friend of Luna's."

"A friend?" Xenophilius said slowly, gingerly taking Fred's hand and giving it a small shake.

"'Course," Fred said. "No offense to Luna, but she's a little too young for me."

She knew he was just lying to impress her father, but it still hurt. She had turned 15 in January, granted he had turned 18 in April, but it wasn't that big of a stretch. Her father was 5 years older than her mother.

"And how old are you exactly?" Xenophilius asked.

"Eighteen," Fred said, looking more and more uncomfortable by the second. "I just came over to wish Luna a good summer and to ask her something."

"Ask me what?" Luna asked, turning to look at Fred.

"If Umgublar Slashkilters make good pets," he said. "You told me that Fudge had one once, but I wasn't sure…"

He trailed off and watched the pleasantly surprised look on Xenophilius's face.

"No, I wouldn't think so," Luna said thoughtfully. "I imagine they would be quite a handful at times."

"Thought so," Fred nodded. "Well, have a good summer, Luna. It was nice meeting you, Mr. Lovegood."

Before Fred could even walk a foot away Xenophilius cleared his throat loudly. "Luna, I'll wait for you at the exit."

"Dad?" Luna asked, looking at her father questioningly but he was already walking away from them.

He was looking over his shoulder a lot, that was expected, but for him to _walk away_? That seemed like a little much to her.

"That was… strange," Luna said, tilting her head to the side.

"If you say so," Fred shrugged, looking from Xenophilius's back and then to her. "You should visit this summer."

"Can't," Luna said, looking back to him. "Dad and I are going to look for the Crumple-Horned Snorkack this summer."

"Well you've got to stop by Diagon Alley sometime to get your school supplies, right?" he asked.

"I suppose," she replied.

"Then come find me," he shrugged.

"How will I-?" she began to ask.

"I really want to kiss you right now," Fred stated.

Luna had become used to his bluntness over the months they had become close, but this was entirely different. She looked into his eyes to see if he was making fun of her, but all she saw was genuine desire. Desire for _her_. Her heart started to thump, something she had become quite accustomed to.

Leaning in, Fred didn't lose contact with her wide eyes until he raised his head to press his lips to her forehead.

"Don't worry, I won't," he said, moving his lips to her hair. "Have a good summer, Luna."

"You too," she said softly as he wrapped his arms around her once more.

She was about to return the favor when he pulled back and gave her a smile she could tell was used just for her.

Watching as he walked away and eventually disapparated, Luna came to terms that she was in love with Fred Weasley.

* * *

The bright colors and sounds were enough to make anyone go mad, but Luna found herself mesmerized as she walked into Weasley's Wizard Wheezes on a late August afternoon. It was stifling hot outside and her long blonde hair was sticking to the side of her neck, but nothing would stop her from entering the store.

Looking around at the towering displays and many familiar faces that belonged to her classmates, Luna couldn't help but feel an excitement being to brew in her. All summer long she had been with her father going on exciting expeditions. They had learned a lot and found many creatures (not a Crumple-Horned Snorkack to both of their disappointments), but the letters that always found her had made her the most happy.

Short messages or pages at a time, she loved them all. They were currently in her dresser drawer wrapped together with a red rubber band. She would always reply immediately, finding the best owl she could, and sending it off, always waiting anxiously for a quick reply.

Skimming her eyes over product after product, Luna kept darting her eyes around the store for a sign of flaming red hair. It was something she was used to looking for, but in a crowd this big it was a little more difficult.

"Found you," Luna heard from behind her.

Turning around, Luna came face to face with a grinning red head and she smiled.

"George, have you seen Fred around?" she asked, trying to look around him.

"I'm not George, I'm-," George protested.

"No, you're George," she said firmly. "Where's Fred?"

Pause.

"You really can tell us apart?" he asked, crossing his arms over his chest. "How?"

"Well, for one you're-," she started.

"Not nearly as good looking as I am," Fred said from behind George.

Her heart didn't thump or run laps; instead it swelled and felt as if it might burst. Oh, she loved him.

Fred side-stepped in front of George to walk toward her. She beamed up at him since it was the only facial expression she could think of to make. The last time she had seen him was at King's Cross and he hadn't changed in the least. His hair looked shorter and his clothes were certainly on the expensive side, but neither of these things added or took away from him.

"I'll leave you two alone," George said as his eyes darted from Fred to Luna and back again. "Don't mind me."

"How have you been?" Fred asked her.

"I've been fine," she said. "I finished up my school shopping today."

"That's good," Fred nodded. "You're taking your O.W.L.s this year, huh?"

"Yeah," she said, finding that school was the last thing she wanted to talk about since it only reminded her of the age difference between them.

"Want to go to the storeroom and talk?" he asked, gesturing over his shoulder with his thumb.

"Aren't you busy?" she asked, looking around the packed store.

"They can manage without me for a little while," he shrugged, taking her hand and weaving her through the crowd of people.

Opening up a door behind the register, Fred continued to lead Luna down a small hallway and then taking a left into what she presumed was the storeroom. It was a crowded room packed with boxes and boxes of merchandise and foreign objects.

There was so much to look at in that one room, Luna found herself wondering how many hours it would take to truly see everything. She looked at Fred who gave her a gesture as if to say, "Look as much as you like." Feeling like a child on Christmas Eve, Luna peered into boxes, poked strange contraptions, and asked questions about everything that resembled a bizarre creature she longed to find in nature.

Upon asking a rather peculiar question did she look back at Fred to see him looking at her with such kindness and compassion she didn't know what to do. His eyes looked gentle, not smug or full of desire. His lips were relaxed into a half smile, not a smirk.

"What?" she asked.

"What?" he countered.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" she asked. "Oh no, it's not Wrackspurts, is it?"

"No," he said, shaking his head and walking towards her.

"Maybe Nargles have taken your train of thought," Luna suggested.

He grinned and shook his head as he placed his hands on her hips and hoisted her up on the nearest cardboard box. Tangling one of his hands in her hair and placing the other on her thigh, Fred slowly brought his lips to her ear.

"I've _really _missed you," he murmured, stroking his hand over her jean clad thigh.

Her breath hitched in her throat as she began to panic. She wanted nothing more than to kiss him _finally_, but this wasn't the moment. This wasn't where she wanted her first kiss to be. The boy was right (more right than she could even imagine), but the place wasn't. Sure she wasn't the most girly of girls, but she had standards and a musty storeroom wasn't one of them.

"Fred," she whispered urgently. "I don't think we should be doing this."

His breath skimmed from her ear to her lips as he hovered his lips over her own. He was making her dizzy, more so than usual if that was even possible.

"I don't _want _to do this," she said, more firmly this time.

The look on his face said more than any words could have. He pulled back immediately and looked at her intently with brown eyes full of confusion and… anger?

"It's just this is a _storeroom_," she defended. "I was, I don't know, expecting… no _thinking _that when you would… What I'm trying to say is…"

Now she was pleading with her eyes, hoping that he would understand what she was trying to say.

"You want someone else," he said, biting his lip and turning around. "Dammit."

"No," she said, sliding off of the box and cautiously walking towards him. "I want you, I just don't want to do this here. It doesn't feel right. Not now at least."

He turned back around and opened his mouth and then closed it again. Shaking his head, he walked to the door.

"You know your way out, right?" he asked. "I have to get back to work."

With that he closed the door and Luna was left alone in the storeroom among boxes and boxes of joke products.

* * *

Sitting with her back against the Owlery wall, Luna read the letter over and over again until it was committed to memory. It was a chilly October evening and her classes had just ended. She rushed up here in order to write a reply letter and send it off, but she found herself too excited about the letter she had received.

_Luna,_

_Can we just say that whatever happened in the storeroom was me being too horny? Yeah, you probably won't buy that, you're too brilliant. I should have stopped when you asked me to and not have stormed out on you like a git. I won't see you again until the holidays and I don't know how long I can go without you knowing so…_

_I love you._

_You're not exactly what I would call a traditional girl, so hopefully you won't get too upset about me saying it to you in a letter and not to your face. _

_-Fred Weasley_

She pressed the piece of parchment against her chest and inhaled deeply. She had been floating all day. Her potion had gone terribly wrong and some bizarre animal had latched on to her in Care of Magical Creatures, but she didn't care.

He loved her.

_He _loved _her_.

No matter how many times she repeated it to herself or read the letter it never seemed to sink in. Fred Weasley was in love with Loony Lovegood and she was in love with him, but he didn't know that yet. Opening up her schoolbag, Luna took out a new roll of parchment and her favorite quill. Dabbing her quill in ink, she began to write.

_Dearest Fred,_

No.

_Fred,_

Too plain.

_Dear Fred,_

_What happened in the storeroom was a misunderstanding of some sort, I understand. It is a storeroom after all and you were probably just frustrated by all of the Wrackspurts buzzing around and making your brain go fuzzy. It's perfectly understandable as it happens to me quite often as well. _

_About the other thing you addressed… I lo-_

"Look who it is," a sneering voice came from the opposite end of the Owlery. "It's Loony Lovegood writing some loony letter to someone. I wonder who. Her crackpot father perhaps?"

The Slytherin girl who had ripped her bag all the time last year and only stopped when she was confronted by Fred came walking towards her with a few other friends. She bent over and snatched the letter Fred had sent her out of her hands.

"_Luna_," she read in a nasally voice. "Pfft. He spelled your name wrong, how rude."

She skimmed the rest of the letter and Luna saw her face become more and more distorted with disgust as she read on. After she had finished she fisted the paper into a ball and lit her wand with a small flame. Luna watched as the most precious letter she had ever been written went burning into flames.

"Poor Loony Lovegood," she said, walking over to Luna and taking a fistful of her robes. "He's using you, can't you tell? There's no boy in his right mind who would love someone as ugly as you. He said it himself, didn't he? He was horny and you were easy."

Smiling in delight, the Slytherin girl snatched the response letter Luna had been writing.

"How sweet," she taunted, ripping the parchment in two. "You love him. It's sad though. It's all to waste, isn't it?"

Tightening her hold on Luna's robes, the girl looked back at her friends. "How 'bout we mess her up?"

The other girls laughed and swarmed in toward Luna, all cackling in their high-pitched voices.

"I hope you all get trampled by a herd of wild Heliopaths," Luna said, her words sounding much braver then she felt.

The girls snorted and Luna squeezed her eyes shut as she felt a fist make solid contact with the side of her face. She was dropped to the ground and kept her eyes shut. After a few kicks and hair yanks footsteps began to disperse and the laughter became quieter.

Opening her eyes, Luna reached into her bag for more parchment and another quill, her body aching with pain. She steadied her shaking hand and rewrote what she had written before.

_About the other thing you addressed… I love you too. I really, truly do._

_I'm looking forward to seeing you again during the break. School is going well and I haven't been teased by pesky Nargles all year. It's probably all because of you and your brilliant Nargle hunting abilities._

_See you soon.  
-Luna Lovegood_

Folding up the letter and wrapping it around with a brightly colored ribbon with bells on it, Luna tried to sit up. The pain in her leg was excruciating. With all of her strength she was able to stand and lean against the wall of the Owlery. Limping over to the nearest windowsill, Luna beckoned towards a large barn owl.

The owl flew over to her and stuck its foot out. She tied the letter to it.

"To Fred Weasley at Weasley Wizard Wheezes in Diagon Alley," Luna instructed.

Giving what Luna interpreted as a nod, the owl flew off into the sky. Luna leaned against the windowsill, watching it fly farther and farther away until it was nothing but a small dot in the distance.

What if those Slytherin girls were right? What if Fred was just using her? It's not like she resisted and the only time she did he sent a letter confessing his love. It seemed a bit too perfect. Or maybe she was just used to everything turning out terribly.

Her mother died, her father was ridiculed, and her "Nargle Problem" was back again and worse than before.

Collapsing on to the stone floor, Luna grabbed her bag and packed up her things. Her leg was too pained to move so walking was out of the question. She would just have to sleep up here.

Pulling her robes around her tightly and resting her head on her bag as an impromptu pillow, Luna closed her eyes and let sleep slowly overtake her.

* * *

Cuddled up on the couch in the small living room in her and her father's house, Luna sipped some delicious tea and watched the flames in the fireplace. Christmas had just passed yesterday and there had been no sign of Fred. She was beginning to believe the Slytherin girls that he was just using her and it was all a lie. He was probably laughing at her with his friends.

It was 9 o'clock at night and her father was already asleep on the couch. Setting her tea down, Luna grabbed an extra blanket and spread it out over him. She was just about to go to her room when a sharp knock on the door had her turning back around.

Tip toeing around her father on the couch, she grabbed her coat from the coat hook by the door and slipped it on. She had barely opened the front door when she was pulled into a bone-crushing embrace.

"It's so good to see you, love," Fred said, pulling back slightly to look down at her.

She couldn't ever think of what to say and she must have looked like a Gulping Plimpie the way her mouth was opening and closing.

"Fred?" she finally managed and he nodded.

He was about to take a step inside when she remembered her father sleeping soundly on the couch.

"We should go for a walk," she suggested, taking her shoes from the mat by the door and stepping out on to the porch.

"It's freezing," Fred said, watching her slide her shoes on. "There's snow on the ground."

Luna shrugged and bounced down the steps. He joined her and took her bare hand in his gloved one. She liked it like this, simple and pure, but she had found herself thinking about _other _things too. More "physical" things. She would let him kiss her tonight.

They walked in comfortable silence through the field surrounding her house and soon made their way to a small thicket of trees.

"It's a nice night," she said dreamily, looking up at the night sky. "The moon's so bright; the moon frogs must be having the most wonderful time."

"Must be," Fred said, shoving his hands in his pockets as he watched her twirl around a bare tree. "Come here."

She stopped twirling and looked over at him. He grinned and motioned her to come to him with his index finger. Stubbornly she shook her head and his grin grew. Coming to her instead, Fred gently pushed her back against the tree. Brushing a piece of blonde hair from her face, he slid off one of his gloves and cupped her cheek with his bare hand.

"I love you," he said softly, as if it was the biggest secret in the world.

She smiled, feeling her heart begin to swell. "I love you too."

He moved his face as close to hers as he could without their lips touching and looked into her eyes with so much love she felt like pinching herself. This was real, this was right; this was the moment she'd been waiting for.

"Oh," she breathed as he brought his lips to hers.

Her arms wound around his neck and his hands got lost in her hair. She was shivering, but not from the cold, from the excitement, from the perfection of this moment. His lips were steady and precise at first and she found it easy to match his movements, but as time marched on his lips grew hungry against hers.

His lips traveled from her lips to her jaw line and then neck. They then moved back up to her lips where he ran his tongue across her bottom lip, asking for entrance. Parting her lips only slightly, Fred darted his tongue into her mouth and she felt her knees buckle.

Soon she was lying down on the ground with her back feeling numb and her breath shaky. Her hands were in his hair and his lips were once again on her neck when he stopped. Sitting up, Fred looked down at her and shook his head.

"I'm sorry," he apologized, taking her freezing hands and pulling her up to her feet.

"What?" she asked. "What did you do?"

"I'm trying to pressure you again," he said, tilting his head back. "I'm such a git."

"You weren't pressuring me into anything," Luna protested. "I wanted to kiss you."

"No, I'm talking about…" he trailed off.

It took her a few moments, but she got his message loud and clear. "I-I don't think I would mind if…"

He started shaking his head. "No. You're 15; I've taken enough advantage of you. I'm not going to take your virginity when you're not ready."

"But I think I am ready," she mumbled.

"You're not," he said sternly. "We're outside, there's snow on the ground, and your house is still in view. You'll know when it's the right time and it is not now."

She stood in stunned silence for quite some time before looking up at the moon.

"Sorry," she breathed.

"Don't be," he said, cupping her face in her hands.

"Do you really think I'll know?" she asked, looking into his bright, brown eyes.

He grinned. "'Course. Let's get you inside."

"Just one more request," she said as they began walking.

"Sure," he complied.

"Can you kiss me again?" she asked.

"Oh, most definitely," he smirked, bringing his lips soundly to hers once more that night.

This was enough for her. His closeness and soft lips were all she felt she really needed at that moment. She didn't have to think of more intimate or personal matters. It was December 26th and the moon illuminated the sky and those were the only comforts she needed.

He loved her, just as much as she loved him and that was all that mattered.

That and she really hoped her father hadn't woken up and wondered where she was. If he did wake up he would surely come looking for her and that was one awkward moment she really didn't need.

* * *

Once again Luna found herself walking through the brick barrier and in to a crowd of Muggles. She looked around for her father when an arm wrapped around her torso from behind. Twisting her neck around, Luna smiled and pecked her lips against Fred's.

"Hello," he greeted, releasing her briefly so she could turn around to face him. "How was the funeral?"

"Sad," Luna said simply. "I really can't think of any other way to put it."

"I wouldn't either," Fred said, taking her trunk as they began to walk toward a more open space to look for her father.

"How's the store coming along?" Luna asked, wanting a change in subject.

"Really good," Fred replied. "George and I have been talking about buying Zonko's in Hogsmeade. Then we'd have two stores."

"Sounds nice," Luna said, spotting her father's white blonde hair across the station.

Waving her arm, Xenophilius marched right over to her.

"So, when are we going to tell him?" Fred asked, watching her father make his way over to the pair.

"Now's a good a time as ever I suppose," she suggested.

Fred gulped and nodded. He had been making a habit of leaving the room whenever Xenophilius was close by. Luna knew her father liked Fred, but she wasn't so sure how he'd react about them being _together_. Anger? Joy? Murderous intent? She wasn't entirely sure.

"Ah, Luna," Xenophilius said, giving her a sympathetic smile and hugging her. "How was the funeral?"

"Sad," Luna repeated as she kept a close eye on Fred.

"One would think," Xenophilius said, tapping his index finger to his chin and then looking at Fred as though he had appeared out of nowhere. "It's nice to see you again, boy. What year are you in again?"

"Uh, I was a seventh year last year," Fred said, scratching the back of his neck and slowly inching his hand toward Luna's. "Actually, sir, we've got something we would like to tell you."

"How old are you exactly?" Xenophilius asked, ignoring Fred's last statement.

"Er, nineteen, sir," Fred replied.

"It's so nice to see my dear Luna have an older brother figure, don't you think," Xenophilius said aloud with a dreamy smile. "I was an only child as well and it sure did get lonely at times. Luna has so many friends though. Do you have any siblings, boy?"

Wondering if Luna's father had forgotten his name, Fred replied with a short, "Six."

"My goodness, what a crowd!" Xenophilius exclaimed. "It must be very loud in your home. You know loud houses sometimes attract a rare form of-."

"Dad, Fred's my boyfriend," Luna blurted.

She had been watching the side-to-side conversation the entire time and thought she had better speak up before her father invited Fred to live with them and sign adoption papers.

"Who's Fred?" Xenophilius asked, tilting his head to the side. "I don't believe you've ever mentioned him in your letters before.

"I'm Fred," Fred groaned.

Fred and Luna didn't dare make a sound as they watched Xenophilius process this new bit of information.

"You are _seeing_ my daughter?" Xenophilius asked after quite some time.

"Yes, sir," Fred said, bravely taking Luna's hand in his.

"Since when exactly?" Xenophilius questioned, his eyes becoming thinner by the second.

"December 26th, last year," Fred replied, gulping loudly.

Xenophilius Lovegood was in fact a strange man, but when the topic of his daughter's love life was on the line he was quite intimidating.

"You are aware that she is only 16 years-old, aren't you?" he asked, his eyes nearly slits now.

"Yes, sir," Fred said, fighting to keep his voice even.

"What exactly do you do for a living?" Xenophilius asked. "I assume you have a career since you're already out of school."

"I own a store with my brother, sir," Fred responded, happy that they were on a topic that was about what Fred considered his greatest accomplishment.

"How long is a Crumple-Horned Snorkack pregnant before giving birth?" Xenophilius posed his final question with a smirk as if he had defeated Fred already.

"5 months, 2 weeks, 3 days," Fred rattled off, feeling grateful for Luna's excessive reading from _The Quibbler_.

"Very well," Xenophilius said as he straightened out his wrinkled cloak and then turned to Luna. "I'll let you say your goodbyes to the boy. Five minutes."

He then turned around and marched towards the exit of the station. Once Fred could only see the bright orange of Xenophilius' cloak he released a breath he wasn't even aware he was holding. He had told his own mum and dad ages ago that he was with Luna. They thought it was downright bizarre at first, but they eventually came around.

"Your dad is… something else," Fred said, looking down at a beaming Luna. "What?"

"I can't believe you actually paid attention to me when I was reading _The Quibbler_," she explained. "I always thought you were asleep. Most people call me crazy for believing in unusual creatures, but I find them fascinating."

"Right you are, love," Fred said, smiling at her and wrapping an arm around her shoulders. "What are your plans for the summer?"

"Crumpled-Horned Snorkack hunting with father," she said.

"Come back early," Fred suggested. "My brother's getting married August 1st. You and your dad can come."

"Are you sure your brother won't mind?" she asked.

"He won't care," Fred shrugged, thinking of the huge guest list he had seen.

Two people wouldn't make much of a difference. He buried his face in her hair and inhaled.

"Where's it going to be?" she asked, wrapping her arms around his back.

"The burrow," Fred replied, enjoying the scent of coconuts that was wafting from her.

"What time?" she asked.

"You know what, I'll just send you an invitation with all of the information on it," Fred suggested.

"All right then," she agreed.

"I'll be seeing you, then?" he mumbled against her blonde hair.

"Of course," she said with a smile, tilting her head up to face him completely.

"Love you," he said, lowering his lips to hers.

"I love you too," she replied gleefully, pressing her lips against his with just as much force.

* * *

Wearing a bright yellow dress, Luna twirled around the dance floor with her father with her arms above her head. They were gaining weird looks from all of the other dancers and attendees, but as always Luna couldn't have cared less.

The summer was long, but exciting as she and her father had trekked through a rain forest and found the most peculiar creatures. Letters from Fred were plentiful and they all ended with him sending his love, but for some reason she couldn't shake a certain feeling.

Why her? It was strange that she hadn't even thought of this before. She was three years younger than him, not that pretty, and people never seemed to like her much. Luna was never rude to anyone so she couldn't pinpoint exactly why people didn't like her, but she figured it had something to do with her hair.

Her hair was long, blonde, and most of the time in knots with tons of frizz. Her father had told her that a specific kind of mutant insect was attracted to straight, sleek hair so Luna took to the liberty of rarely ever brushing it. Today was a wedding though and she had spent a good hour in front of a mirror yanking tangles and knots out of her hair.

In mid-spin Luna's hands were enveloped in someone else's as she was pulled back against a strong chest.

"I don't believe I've seen that dance before," Fred noted, spinning her around and placing a hand in her hair. "I like your hair like this."

"Really?" she asked, fingering a perfect spiral curl. "Why?"

"It looks nice," he shrugged, putting his hands on her waist as the tempo of the music began to slow.

"Well, thanks," she said, resting her head on his chest and placing her hands daintily on his shoulders.

They stayed like that for a while. Her head rested on his chest and him holding her tightly as they turned slowly.

"This wedding is really lovely," Luna commented.

"Guess so," Fred said shrugging.

"You don't like weddings?" Luna asked, looking up at him.

"Not really," he replied. "I've never really fancied the idea of marriage much."

"Oh," Luna managed, feeling her heart sink for some reason.

Her time spent with Fred always felt so blissful and she had caught herself thinking several times that she would like to stay with him forever. For some reason those thoughts had never drifted to marriage until now. They were still so young, but she couldn't imagine herself with anyone else.

"What?" Fred asked with a worried tone.

"Nothing," she said simply, uncoiling herself from his arms and taking a few steps back. "I'll be back in a second. I just need some… fresh air."

It was a stupid excuse considering that they were already outside despite being in a tent. The night air was surprisingly cool for August as Luna wrapped her arms around herself. The sunflower in her hair was beginning to droop, but she didn't fix it.

Had there been some kind of message hidden in his words? Was he trying to tell her something? Or was she overanalyzing the entire thing?

She probably was, but her own comforts didn't do any good.

"Sorry if I upset you," Fred's voice said from behind her.

She turned around and gave a small smile. "You didn't."

"'Course I did," he said, standing close to her, but not close enough to touch. "I just don't know how to keep my big mouth shut."

"It's just…" she trailed off, not even sure what she was trying to say. "I want to spend as much time with you as possible and what you said about marriage just upset me for some reason… I don't know. I'm acting stupid, aren't I?"

"No, I'm just insensitive," he laughed, casually stuffing his hands in his pockets.

"Is that why Angelina broke up with you?" Luna asked before she could stop herself.

Fred looked down at the ground and shuffled his feet slightly. Luna repositioned the drooping sunflower in her hair. She didn't dare to look at him; she already knew he was mad. Her blue eyes slowly moved in his general direction and she caught him grind his teeth together in the dim lighting. Yes, very mad indeed, and when he got mad…

Taking two quick strides over to her, Fred placing his hands on either side of her face and crashed his lips against hers. It was angry, hungry, persistent, and Luna felt her heart thud against her chest, something she hadn't felt in a while.

His mouth claimed her entire lips, his tongue sinking between her teeth. When he pulled away finally they were both panting heavily.

"_That _is why she broke it off with me," he said, looking into her eyes.

"I-I don't think I understand," Luna panted, still trying to regain her breath.

"I've loved you since the first moment I met you and she noticed," he said, pressing his forehead against hers.

With her lips parted slightly, still red from the kiss, and her eyes bigger than usual, Fred swore he had never seen anything more beautiful. He was about to tell her this too when loud gasps came from the tent. Turning around, the couple saw the lights in the tent dim and a small silver light coming from the center of a slowly growing crowd.

Taking her hand in his, Fred walked with Luna back to the tent to see what was happening. A Patronus in the shape of a lynx was the source of the silver light they had seen just moments before. Sensing that something was wrong Fred snaked an arm protectively around Luna and drew his wand from his pocket. Seconds after doing so the Patronus spoke in the voice of Kingsley Shacklebolt.

_"The Ministry has fallen. Scrimgeour is dead. They are coming."_

All hell broke then proceeded to break loose on to what was shaping up to be a terrible night.

* * *

Sitting on the small, but cushy bed in one of the guest rooms at Shell Cottage with her hands barely touching the top of the sheets, Luna looked out of the window and sighed softly to herself.

She had tried to block out most of what had happened to her at Malfoy Manor. It was hard though. A possessive voice. Anxious hands. Chapped lips that were too-.

Her hand flew to her mouth instantly feeling that she might vomit from the memory. She didn't know who the man was. She didn't want to know. The one thing that stood out the most was the nagging feeling of being too weak. Of shouting and sobbing names of loved ones hoping they would come and rescue her.

When Harry, Ron, and Hermione showed up she was beyond happy. Finally free of her prison they had taken her here to Bill and Fleur's house. They had already left, saying that they were searching for something, but couldn't say what.

Spending most days in her room, time revolved slowly as she waited for the war to end. She was sick of the fighting.

Glancing down at her lap, she saw her slightly disfigured hands. They had broken each finger one by one in hopes of getting Harry's whereabouts. Upon arriving at the cottage Fleur had made her down a foul smelling potion which healed the fingers, but not as they were supposed to be. She knew what had to be down to get them back to normal and her stomach churned at the very thought.

A loud knock interrupted her thoughts. Sliding off the bed, Luna opened the bedroom door and walked down the hall to see who was at the door. She got her answer sooner than expected.

"Where is she?" a voice growled from the entryway.

"Upstairs in the guest bedroom," Luna heard Bill answer quickly.

She bolted back into her room and performed a sealing charm on the door with her new wand. Sitting back on the bed, she saw the twisting of a doorknob, a long pause (which she assumed was someone casting a spell to open the door), and then persistent banging on the wood of the door.

"Luna," Fred groaned. "Open the damn door."

Her heart was aching to seem him. He was exactly what she needed right now, but she couldn't bring herself to look him in the eye. She had promised him she would give _it _to him when she was ready. Now it was someone else's and she didn't know how to face him.

"Are you mad at me for not coming sooner?" he asked and she detected something she had never heard in his voice before, desperation. "I'm sorry. Please open the door."

Luna continued to sit as still as possible, her fingers burning with pain and her heart begging her to open the door. Curling her toes into the sheets, the rapid banging on the door started to turn into slow, insistent pounds.

"Luna!" he shouted, his voice echoing across the small hallway. "Fuck. Open the door!"

"No!" she shouted back, her voice scratchy from disuse.

"Please," his voice was softer now and she recognized the tone. It was the one he always used when he was trying to get what he wanted.

"No," she responded stubbornly.

"Then I hope you're away from the door," he warned.

Realization splashed over her as she quickly got to her feet, undid the charm, and opened the door. Fred was standing there looking rather smug without his wand out of his jacket pocket. She frowned at him before turning around to go back into her room, leaving the door open.

He sat down next to her on the bed and wrapped an arm around her waist. Sliding her across the sheets closer to him, he took her chin in his hands to study her face.

She didn't even have to say anything and he knew.

"What's his name?" he asked, his eyes turning dark. "I'll kill him."

"I don't know," she said, looking down.

"Yes, you do," he pressed.

He sounded just like her interrogators. She hadn't known where Harry was and she didn't know who had… attacked her.

"I'm so tired of people telling me I know something I don't," Luna said, pressing her lips to his shoulder. "Can you..."

"Anything," Fred said, rubbing his hand in small circles on her back.

"Get Bill," she said simply. "Fleur too. We'll need her as well."

From the look on his face Luna figured that the request she had just given was one of the last things he was expecting.

"What for?" he asked curiously.

Wordlessly, she showed him her disfigured fingers and his hold on her suddenly felt too tight. Slowly getting from the bed, Fred nodded and walked out of the door to go downstairs. Moments later he was back with Fleur and Bill. Fleur was holding a large basin, a dish towel, and a vial of the same potion she had made Luna drink before.

"Hold her," Bill said to Fred as he crouched down in front of Luna's bed taking her hands gingerly in his.

She was shaking as Fred sat behind her on the bed and wrapped an arm around her waist and chest. Her breaths were coming in short pants by now as Fleur worked the twisted dish cloth between her teeth so she wouldn't bit her tongue.

"'Ze basin is for 'ou to… ah _vomeet _into eef 'ou need to," Fleur said, sitting it and the vial of potion down on the bed next to Luna.

The quarter-Veela then left the room and closed the door behind her.

"She has a weak stomach when it comes to things of this manner," Bill explained.

Luna hoped the look she was giving him said that she did too. Her entire body was shaking and she felt as if she were going to pass out.

"Ready?" Bill asked.

Giving the smallest nod she could manage, Bill quickly jerked her fingers. A sickening crack filled the bedroom and she felt Fred's arm release her chest so she could empty the contents of her stomach into the basin. The dish rag flew out of her mouth as she continued to vomit.

The pain had been excruciating. Breaking her fingers one by one surely hadn't been that terrible. She felt her hair being pulled back, but she didn't even care. Sobbing and reeking of vomit Luna stayed huddled on the bed with pain coursing through her body.

"Drink this," Bill's voice said to her, sounding far away.

Not moving from her position, she felt Fred's hands on her shoulders, slowly sitting her up. He wiped her mouth with his sleeve and put the potion to her lips. Gulping it down, Luna could feel her fingers slowly starting to mend in the right way this time.

"Let's get you cleaned up," Fred murmured into her ear.

Later that night when Luna was in her clean bed, clean pajamas, and feeling cleaner than she had in a while the door to the room slowly creaked open. She knew who it was without even looking.

"Fred it's nearly midnight," she said, sitting up.

"Just wanted to check on you," he said, walking into the room and closing the door behind him. "How are you? How are your hands?"

"Tender," she said softly, looking at her newly healed hands.

He sat on the bed and took one of her hands pressing his lips to it. Her heart didn't jump to her throat and she was almost positive her face wasn't a bright red. She smiled dreamily, leaning forward and pressing her lips to his forehead.

"I love you," she said.

She felt him smiling against her hand as he looked to her blue eyes. Cupping her cheek, his voice was unusually strong and steady.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Yeah," she breathed.

Bringing his lips to hers, Fred gently pressed Luna against the bed. The ocean waves and full moon seemed so distant as they were brought together as one that night.

* * *

Spells were being shot out in all directions and shouts were bouncing off of the walls of Hogwarts as the battle raged on. Luna was running down a corridor shooting any spell she could think of at Death Eaters and protective charms to allies.

Her long blonde hair was pulled back and whipped her back as she dashed down the corridor. Running down a staircase the stairs jerked and began to move. Waiting impatiently, Luna looked down to see if she saw anyone she knew. Everyone was too far away though for her to tell them apart.

The stairs stopped moving and Luna bolted into the next corridor. It was empty except for a few students. Sighing with relief that none of them were injured, she walked briskly down the corridor before someone grabbed her arm and pulled her into an empty classroom.

Pointing her wand at her attacker, Luna was just about to shout a stunning spell when she realized who it was.

"Take it easy, love," Fred said with his arms raised.

She didn't lower her wand. "How do I know you're the real Fred?"

"I saw you naked not even a week ago," he said, smirking.

It was confirmed. This was the real Fred. After lowering her wand he pulled her close to him.

"This is hardly the time for this, don't you think?" she asked, looking up at him.

"I think it's the perfect time," he countered.

His lips were needy and desperate against hers as he sat her down on a desk. He slipped her shirt over her head and kissed along her collarbone.

"Fred," Luna said, one hand in his hair and the other on his back. "This _really _isn't the time."

"We could die tonight, Luna," he said between kisses to her pale skin. "I'm not going to die before shagging you one last time."

Her stomach lurched at the thought of him dying.

"You are not dying," she said, sternly as he unfastened her pants. "So, stop it."

"Can't," he said simply, bringing his face close to hers. "This is a war. We both know the outcomes of war."

"You are not dying," she repeated stubbornly, feeling more and more like a small child with each passing second.

He didn't respond as he slipped her pants off. Placing a hand on her bare thigh, he pressed his lips against hers. Pulling back, he studied her face. _Bright eyes_. That was always the first thing he thought when looking at her.

"You're beautiful," he said, angry at himself for this being the first time he'd ever said it to her.

"I'm not," she shook her head.

"No, you are," he pressed, kissing her cheek. "You're the best thing that has ever happened to me."

She didn't believe him. She couldn't.

"Stop lying," she said, taking her shirt back and slowly slipping it over her head. "We're not doing this now. We can do it later."

She slid off of the desk and put her pants back on.

"I'm not lying," Fred protested, standing in front of the door to block her exit.

"There are people dying," Luna said, ignoring his statement. "We shouldn't be doing this right now."

"What are you so scared of?" Fred asked.

Yes, what indeed? She loved him and she knew that he loved her, but she never thought it would last. It had never occurred to her that their lives were teetering between two points that night until he had mentioned them dying. He was right though. This could be the last time they saw each other.

"Don't leave me," she choked, tears streaming down her cheeks. "There are so many things we have left to do."

"I'm not going anywhere," his voice strong and clear as he wrapped his arms around her shaking body.

His face was buried in her hair and suddenly her hair felt damp. Pulling back, she saw tears in his eyes and her heart began to ache. That was the first time she had ever seen him cry.

"I love you," he said sternly.

She believed him.

"So, do me a favor," he continued, stuffing his hand in his pocket.

As Fred pulled out a small silver ring Luna felt her breath hitch.

"Marry me," he finished, holding the ring in front of her.

It was simple, but perfect. A silver band with a crescent moon pendant in the middle. She found herself nodding frantically and despite everything she was smiling.

"Yes," she finally managed, watching as he slipped the ring on to her left hand. "Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes…"

He cut her off rather efficiently with his mouth on hers. Slow and gentle he coaxed her lips just like he had done for as long as her memories had started to matter. Once they had parted Fred rested his hand on the doorknob of the room.

"We should get back out there," he suggested, even though his feet were rooted to the spot.

"Yeah," she agreed, not wanting to leave any more than he did. "We probably should."

"I don't want to," he confessed.

"Me neither," she said.

They had to though. Exiting the room, they found the corridor just as safe as it had been when they left it. Both continued to stand there, still as statues.

"Fred," Luna said.

She didn't know what to say though. There was so much to say, so much to confess that she couldn't possibly tell him everything. Her fears were overcoming her confidence and the thought that this might be the last time she saw him was petrifying.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"Never mind," she mumbled.

"Wrackspurts?" he suggested.

Giving a small nod, Luna peered behind him to see a red head charging towards them.

"Fred!" Percy called out to him.

Fred turned around to face his older brother.

"Are you all right?" Percy asked, his glasses askew.

"'Course," Fred nodded. "You?"

"I've been better," Percy said. "I'll be off now, stay safe."

Without another word Percy went bolting past them.

"Go," Luna said simply, noticing the worry etched across Fred's face at the thought of one of his brothers going into battle alone.

"I love you," he said, kissing her one last time.

"I love you too," she said.

"Stay safe," he instructed.

"'Course," she promised and then watched as he ran after his older brother.

Walking to the next staircase, Luna realized that she hadn't told him to stay safe as well.

* * *

It was raining as everyone disapparated after paying their respects to the mourning family. Luna had stayed back watching the group of distraught people through tear-filled blue eyes. The Weasley family left after some time leaving Luna alone with a freshly dug grave and a marble tombstone.

No one had talked to her during the service. No one wrapped an arm around her like they did for the sobbing Angelina Johnson. No one had asked if she was okay. She was just in the background, as it should be for Loony Lovegood.

Making her way to the tombstone, Luna felt the cold rain trickle down her neck and arms. Her hair was in perfect spirals, because he said he had liked it that way, and she was wearing one of her mother's old dresses. Instead of her usual butterbeer cork necklace and radish earrings she was wearing only one piece of jewelry and that was a silver ring on her left hand.

She collapsed in front of the tombstone, not caring that her dress was splattered with mud along with her pale, skinny legs. A shaking hand went to the cool marble as she traced the letters engraved into it.

_Fred Weasley  
April 1, 1978 – May 2, 1998  
Loving Son and Brother_

It seemed cruel that his entire life was wrapped up with such few words. He had been so much more than that. He had been charming, funny, kind, protective, and _hers_. She was anything but selfish, but he was the only thing she could truly call hers.

Now he was gone.

It was too much. She felt like she was going to lose her mind.

"Fred!" she sobbed, pounding the ground with her fist, mud splattering on her even more.

Give her the bullies and the bag slicing apart.

"You promised!"

She longed for the snickers and points across the hallway.

"You liar!"

Writing lines and having the message carved into the back of her hand never seemed so appealing before.

"You said-!"

Steal and burn that damn letter again. Kick her until she was broken.

"That you weren't-!"

Rape her again and again.

"Going anywhere!"

Break all of her fingers at once. Do it. She wanted it.

"I trusted you," she whimpered, raising her head to look at the hunk of marble in the ground. "I believed you. I loved you."

She wished to die. Stop her heart, stop her breathing. _Kill her_. It was a desperate plea she couldn't help but long for. If she died then she could see him again. She could see her mum.

But who would look after her father?

The thought popped into her head so suddenly she didn't even believe she was really thinking it. It was true though, if she died then her father would be without a wife and a daughter. Without a family.

"How could you?" Luna asked, looking down bitterly at the silver ring around her finger. "How could you leave me all alone? I can't even join you without feeling guilty."

"_So don't._"

Spinning her torso around, Luna made sure that George wasn't standing behind her. He wasn't and the move was stupid anyway. She could never forget that voice.

"Fred?" she asked in a small voice.

"_Yeah_?"

"Tell me what I have to do," she pleaded.

"_You've gotta live_."

The voice was gone after that and she found herself crying even harder; something she didn't think was possible.

So, she got up and walked away from the grave. It wasn't the last time she visited.

Marrying Rolf Scamander was a good choice. Her father adored him and Luna admitted that she did as well. Rolf didn't know things though. He didn't know that she kept a bunch of letters held together with a red rubber band in her dresser drawer. He didn't know that sometimes she slipped on a different engagement ring than the one he had given her.

After giving birth to her twin sons (it was a cruel joke, really), Lorcan and Lysander, Luna thought of her first love less and less. She was too busy studying nature, enjoying her husband's company, and sending care packages to her sons at Hogwarts.

Every year though May 2nd came rolling along and Luna would make up some excuse. She would head to a small graveyard late at night and sit with her back against a marble tombstone talking about her day. The visits always ended with her crying and missing him so much it hurt.

It wasn't until one hot summer afternoon that Luna's mind started to wander to him a little more than it probably should have. Telling Rolf she was off to pick up ingredients for the boys' birthday cake, she found herself in front of Fred Weasley's grave.

Sitting down on the soft green grass, she started to trace the letters engraved into the stone. She caught herself thinking of almost being punched and a freckled hand catching the fist. A kind smile as he offered to eat lunch with her. He was still her happiest thought whenever she conjured a Patronus. Pressing his lips to a scarred hand. Telling her how much he wanted to kiss her. Trying and failing to kiss her.

Reading his first "I love you" in a letter. Kissing her for the first time. Impressing her father with his knowledge of Crumple-Horned Snorkacks. Dancing with her at a wedding. Holding her still while she felt so much pain she couldn't bare it. Making love to her for the first and last time. Proposing to her. Watching him run away…

She took it all in and ran those memories and all between through her head. She still loved him more than she could ever even want to love Rolf. Tears rolled down her cheeks as she continued to stroke the cold marble.

But she had to live.

Leaving the graveyard for the last time, Luna wondered to herself when the _distance _between them would close and she could finally see that smile he only used on her again.

**The End.**

* * *

**Writing this was like playing Final Fantasy VII: Crisis Core. You know the main character is going to die, but you go through with it anyway. This took forever to write and I'm pretty proud of it. I would love to hear your feedback and before anybody says it: OOC. There, I just saved you a whiny flame. Review! God bless!**

**- Erin aka linksofmemories **


End file.
